


Drabble Collection 01

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I used the heel of my palm instead to ensure maximum damage.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Collection 01

**[KiKuro] Genderswitch and lesbian porn [NC-17]**

Kuroko is shameless when she’s horny, and Kise absolutely loves it. That’s why she goes slow, ignoring Kuroko’s impatience, because although it means putting in a little more effort than usual, the end result will be well worth it. But Kuroko, not waiting to wait, attempts to rush Kise, attempts to get straight down to business, squirming and struggling, and even resorts to begging once she realises that Kise is determined to take her time.

“Please,” she moans, because she knows how much Kise loves that too, when she’s vocal, when she’s pushed to the point of desperation. 

“Not yet,” Kise soothes. “Take it easy, Kurokocchi, I’ve got you.”

There’s a reason why she’s doing this, and it’s not just because she finds it hot to get Kuroko so worked up, but because she knows how sensitive she can be, how she can come simply from having her nipples stimulated, which is why Kise focuses all her attention on Kuroko’s breasts, using her mouth on one and her hand on the other. It makes Kuroko gasp when Kise nuzzles her right nipple, testing, teasing, and then whimper when she drags the flat of her tongue over it, licking her way around it before sucking it into her mouth. Kise rolls Kuroko’s left nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pinching hard, because that’s how Kuroko likes it, so she slides her lips off Kuroko’s other nipple, tugs it between her teeth, bites down on it.

Kuroko hisses sharply, slipping a hand between her legs to touch herself, but Kise won’t let her, grabs both Kuroko’s wrists and pins them up above her head, so Kuroko tries a different tactic, spreading her legs further apart and grinding her crotch against Kise’s knee, and Kise can feel how wet and swollen she is, can smell her need. She moans again when Kise immobilises her lower body as well, but it’s out of protest this time, not from pleasure, struggling to break free from Kise’s grip and squirming helplessly when she fails, rubbing her thighs together with a groan when Kise starts sucking again.

Kuroko’s left breast, despite being small, fits perfectly into Kise’s palm, and she squeezes her fingers around it, tracing the areola with the pad of her thumb before flicking it over the nipple, strokes it back and forth, making Kuroko’s hips squirm again, and she’s getting closer now, getting louder, so Kise keeps on sucking, keeps licking, keeps biting until Kuroko jerks and shudders, gentling her mouth as Kuroko comes down.

And then, while Kuroko is still catching her breath, Kise looks up with a grin.

“Say, Kurokocchi, how would you feel about getting your nipple pierced?”

~~

**[HaiKuro] High heels and violence [PG]**

“Violence is bad,” Kuroko declares, voice full of disapproval.

“Says the guy who just punched me in the face,” Haizaki gripes, still in the process of attempting to recover from the blow he’s recently received, and he now knows, after experiencing it for himself, that Kuroko is much stronger than he looks.

“That wasn’t a punch,” Kuroko replies, oddly prim and proper for someone who’s delivered what promises to be one hell of a shiner, and sounding disappointed for whatever reason. “It was a pass. The Ignite Pass, to be precise. I thought you might have noticed.”

It’s hardly Haizaki’s fault, what with Kuroko popping up out at random of nowhere, like always, and flying at him so fast he’s pretty much a blur, as far as the naked eye can register at least.

“If I had punched you,” Kuroko continues, going into lecture mode, “I would have used my fist, but I didn’t. I used the heel of my palm instead to ensure maximum damage.”

It also happens to resemble an effective martial arts technique, which is probably one of the best possible ways of disabling a person, Haizaki notes, but he counts himself lucky, because although it hurts like hell, it could still be worse. Kuroko could have kicked him in the balls instead.

After his head clears a little, and Haizaki can look at Kuroko without seeing three or four of him floating around, he realises something strange. Kuroko, bizarrely, is almost as tall as he is, but that can’t be right, because he’s so short, and yet here he is, practically on eye level with Haizaki. Gaze travelling down the length of Kuroko’s body to check whether he’s standing on a box or wearing stilts, Haizaki gawks in disbelief when he discovers the real reason behind Kuroko’s mysterious growth spurt.

“What the-”

Kuroko follows Haizaki’s line of sight. “Oh, these? I borrowed them from Momoi-san.”

Instead of his usual loafers, Kuroko has on a pair of bright red high heels, which strikes Haizaki as being wrong on so many levels, if only because Kuroko’s feet are so tiny, he can apparently fit into the same size shoes as the girl who’s always hanging around Aomine, but mainly because, well, it’s weird (and maybe, if Haizaki is willing to admit it, even a little bit sexy, especially when he imagines Kuroko bringing out his sadistic side and using those heels to do inappropriate things to his crotch).

Once he’s managed to stop being stunned, however, Haizaki starts to laugh, and he slips an arm around Kuroko’s shoulders (more for balance really, because he’s still kind of unsteady on his feet, but also because it’s an excuse to touch him). “You’re a real piece of work, you know?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kuroko says, “so thank you very much, but if you keep fighting needlessly, then I’m afraid I’ll be forced to continue unleashing my Ignite Pass on your face. Please bear this in mind the next time you decide to go looking for trouble.”

Haizaki has spent enough time with Kuroko by now to know that he really will make good on his words, and suddenly those stilettos don’t seem quite so funny anymore.

~~

**[KiKuro] Christmas fluff [PG]**

Kuroko enjoys himself the only way he knows how when the Teikou basketball club holds its annual Christmas party, by tucking himself away in a quiet corner and reading a book. He doesn’t mind other people having fun in ways that are deemed more socially acceptable at such gatherings, as long as they leave him to his own devices and don’t drag him into doing something he doesn’t want to, and he supposes it’s only natural for them to be in such high spirits, since everyone was so sure Akashi would cancel the party and force them into extra training instead.

It’s not surprising when he looks up from the page he’s on to see that Murasakibara hasn’t moved an inch away from the food table, but it is unexpected for Aomine and Momoi to be dancing together (although to be fair, Aomine seems to be stepping on Momoi’s feet than actually moving his body in time to the music). Midorima and Akashi, on the other hand, sit together in a spot as far away from noise as it’s possible to be without leaving the room altogether, Akashi’s expression one of annoyance, Midorima’s one of a man who appears to be very much out of his depth, and it seems somewhat strange, to Kuroko, that the person who would most appreciate the atmosphere of celebration is suspiciously absent.

He’s not left wondering where Kise has disappeared to for long, however, because the sound of his excited voice soon reaches Kuroko’s ears as he calls out his name, and when Kuroko finally catches sight of him, he’s waving something in his hand, something that he hangs over Kuroko’s head once he gets close enough.

“Did you know, Kurokocchi?” Beaming brightly, Kise continues with, “It’s tradition that people who meet under the mistletoe are obliged to kiss.”

“Did you also know,” Kuroko asks, raising an eyebrow, “that what you’re holding is actually holly?” Apparently Kise doesn’t, because he blinks in confusion. “Mistletoe berries are white. Holly berries - the ones you have - are red.”

But Kise, after a moment of disappointment over having discovered the mix-up, is quick to recover. “I’ll be right back.” Kuroko returns to his book, but he hasn’t even managed to finish the rest of the chapter before Kise returns, and he’s carrying the same spring with him, but with one minor difference. “Look! The berries are the right colour now.”

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what Kise has done, but Kuroko feels the need to point it out anyway. “You painted them with correction fluid, didn’t you?”

He’s actually gone to quite an effort by doing such a thorough job, although the berries are obviously still fake, and Kise goes from hopeful to guilty. 

“Yeah,” he confesses, dejected. “I did.”

At least he’s being honest about it instead of choosing to lie and dig himself deeper, which is why Kuroko sighs and beckons him nearer. “One kiss only, and no tongue.”

Kise’s eyes light up, and he has the face of a person who’s just won the lottery. “Okay,” he says, bending down, “I promise.”

Closing his eyes, Kuroko waits for the kiss, but it never comes. Baffled, he opens them again to find that Kise is hesitating for whatever reason. “What are you doing?”

“Preparing myself emotionally,” Kise explains, and he’s totally serious, not kidding around like he usually would be. “You have to understand, Kurokocchi, how important this is to me, and how much I–”

Uninterested in hearing the rest, Kuroko grabs Kise’s tie and gives it a yank, shutting him up by pressing their lips together.

“There,” he says, after they’ve separated. “Are you satisfied?”

Kise gawks, slack jawed in shock, and then he blushes, scandalised, which is really just silly, because Kuroko hasn’t done anything he wouldn’t have wanted, but it somehow leaves Kise upset anyway.

“How could you *do* that, Kurokocchi, I wasn’t even ready, how am I supposed to remember our first kiss forever properly when I–”

And Kuroko, exasperated, cuts him off again, ignoring Kise’s spluttered protests, Aomine’s jeering and Momoi’s wails of disbelief, along with his own disregard for public decency.


End file.
